


Masterpiece

by ieathomesick, Mariokart11



Series: Silverboys AUs [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), Treasure 13, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Silverboys, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Hyunsuks getting a tatoo, Junkyu is a lil angel, M/M, Tattoo Artist! Byunggon, Woong and Midam are supportive big bros, Yedam is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieathomesick/pseuds/ieathomesick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariokart11/pseuds/Mariokart11
Summary: After years of instagram stalking bex_tattoo, Choi Hyunsuk finally booked an appointment (only after an entire year of nagging from his friends) and has to keep his mouth shut about his undying love for Bex's tattoos so he doesn't sound like a stalker (which he probably maybe definitely is)





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading! Welcome to this mess, hope you enjoy :)

He had been waiting for this moment for a while. The bell on the door chimed softly as he stepped inside the tattoo parlor. He could see the books full of clear slotted sheets, filled with tattoos from each artist. Just the sight of the closed books made his heart jump, he had been doing some light, although light was most certainly not the right word, stalking.

He had gone through the parlor’s Instagram page a million times, hell he ever made a Facebook account just to follow them. Even on social media they seemed entirely too cool for Choi Hyunsuk, posting videos of soap being wiped away to reveal a brand new tattoo, showing just enough of the parlor, of the artists without giving anything away. 

To say he’d fallen in love with Lee Byunggon’s Instagram page was an understatement. If he could legally marry the page bex_tattoo he would have by now. He seemed to suave and aloof, never posting photos of his face, just videos of his silver ring covered hands wiping away soap to reveal masterpiece after masterpiece. 

Hyunsuk had been able to legally get tattooed for about a year now, remembering how Raesung had tried to drag him to a parlor on his eighteenth birthday. But Choi Hyunsuk was secretly a little bitch, terrified of the thought of painful hours under a needle. He’d just needed time to work up to it, but seeing the videos of Byunggon’s perfect hands revealing perfect tattoos every few days on his feed was slowly pushing him to bite the bullet and book an appointment. 

After a few rounds of shots with Woong and Midam yelling encouragements, he’d finally grown the balls to book an appointment. If he regretted it in the morning, he could always cancel. But he didn’t, morning rolled around and he’d seen it on his calendar, scribbled in his incredibly messy drunk handwriting. He’d checked his email to confirm drunk him had gotten the date right, and his finger hovered over the reply button. He could tell them it was a mistake, that he’d called when he was drunk and he didn’t actually want to keep the appointment. But he did, so badly, so he just sat there, staring at what he had done. 

The session was about a month out, they had asked him for a rough idea of what he wanted done, how big, if he wanted color. His heart had stopped when he’d read the last part of the email.  _ Please send your reference material along with any other questions to our artist BEX!  _ Him, little old Choi Hyunsuk, had  _ the  _ Lee Byunggon’s email. It was just his work email, but the thought of it made him squeal more than it should have. 

Suddenly a month was too far out, and he wanted to walk over there and get it done now, but he waited like a good, sane client who totally wasn’t absolutely in love with their parlor. The time had flown by almost too quick, Byunggon had thanked him for his reference photos and said he looked forward to their session. 

Hyunsuk had the words  _ dude I love you _ typed out before deleting them as fast as he could. He was certainly not going to embarrass himself in front of BEX before he’d even met him.  _ Thank you, so am I! Can’t wait :)  _ He sent it with pink cheeks, calling up his hyungs to go drink with him again in celebration. 

The parlor smelled softly of cologne and rubbing alcohol, Hyunsuk could feel his heart about to beat out of his chest. He approached the man at the counter, praying he’d look up so Hyunsuk wouldn’t have to be the first to speak. 

_ How can I help you? _ He had a bright smile with cute dimples, his voice was chipper even though it was 10 a.m.  _ I’m here for my appointment, it should be under Choi Hyunsuk?  _ The man smiled back at him even bigger.  _ You’re Byunggon’s 10:30! He’s been showing off the rough sketches he’s done for your piece, you’re a lucky man.  _

Hyunsuk’s cheeks lit up pink, Lee Byunggon had been showing off work he was going to put onto Hyunsuk’s body? He felt stupid for feeling special but his excited smile remained nonetheless as he sat back in one of the chairs in their waiting area. He knew he was early but the receptionist didn’t seem to mind, turning to him to make small talk when things were slow. His name was Junkyu, and he looked sort of like a very cute koala. 

Hyunsuk couldn’t believe any of this was happening, it all felt so surreal, but Junkyu was sweet and he was too anxious and excited to do much else but talk. He watched the clock like a hawk, he knew things couldn’t possibly run on a minute to minute schedule but as 10:30 grew closer he felt his stomach twist into a knot. 

By 10:25, Raesung had called to wish him luck and tease him for taking an entire year to actually follow through, and Woong and Midam had sent sweet messages of encouragement to their group chat, with promises of drinks to celebrate his new tattoo. Now all that was left was to actually get tattooed. 

A door to one of the studios creaked open and Hyunsuk felt his heart skip a few beats. A young looking guy skipped out happily before heading in Junkyu’s direction. Hyunsuk stole a quick glance at his hands, small and thin, nothing like BEX’s before trying to avert his attention elsewhere. The boy had black bangs and soft looking skin, he was sweet looking. 

_ Junkyuu, do I have time to run out for a pastry before my next piercing client?  _ His tone was begging and sweet and Hyunsuk watched as Junkyu rolled his eyes with a little smile.  _ Only if you get me one too.  _ The black haired boy’s eyes lit up and he quickly rushed past Hyunsuk, out the door with an excited  _ thank you _ getting lost in the wind.

_ That’s Yedam, our piercing apprentice. Fresh out of high school.  _ Hyunsuk smiled at that, despite the suave chic appearance, the parlor was somehow cozy and inviting. Every staff member he’d met so far seemed lovely, he was dying to meet BEX in person. 

At around 10:32, a door opened once again. Hyunsuk’s eyes flew up, and he found himself staring at a stunning woman with plastic covering a fresh tattoo on her upper arm. Hyunsuk couldn’t help but stare in awe, the intricate flowers all different shades of pink and red, a snake tangled in the roses with perfect detail shining emerald green. 

_ That turned out gorgeous!  _ Junkyu admired the tattoo as he rang her up, and Hyunsuk couldn’t stop staring. He felt rude but he couldn’t help himself, every moment longer he stared he found something new to admire about it. He wondered if anyone had ever just sat in their waiting area, watching the tattoo clients come out in real time instead of on Instagram. 

He tried to shake his stalkerish thoughts from his head, he was next, he needed to be sane and calm and  _ not  _ tell someone he had only spoken to over email that he was literally in love with his tattoo work. 

He took a deep breath, but the sound of the door opening once more stole the air from his lungs. That had to be him, done cleaning up after his last client. The freshly tattooed woman walked past him on her way out, giving him a soft smile as she clutched the aftercare instructions. The bell chimed on her way out, and it was enough to distract him for half a second. 

When he looked to the back of the shop again, there he stood. Hyunsuk really tried his best not to stare but he couldn’t help it. He recognized the rings on BEX’s fingers, but the rest of him was a sight to behold. He had a few silver earrings hanging down, framing his perfect face. His lips were thick and his eyes were dark, Hyunsuk could see the ends of a few tattoos poking out of his hoody, trailing out onto his neck and wrists. 

  
Hyunsuk was sure that if he wasn’t so anxious to impress he would’ve been drooling. Byunggon’s black hair fell slightly in his eyes, and Hyunsuk could feel him stare straight through his soul.  _ Are you my 10:30? Choi Hyunsuk right?  _ His voice was the perfect baritone and Hyunsuk tried his very best to keep his composure and not fucking whine.  _ Y-yeah, nice to meet you. _ It was going to be a long few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I noticed the tag was a lil dead so I'm here to revive it, I'll try and post to this one as well as other works (past and future) as often as I can! Stay strong MATES


End file.
